secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Talon
The Black Talon = The Name - Black Talon was originally a special operations regiment of WDM (Wind Dragon Mercenaries). The Idea was that the special operations group would deliver the deadly blow of the Dragons Talons, black Talons. Martial Logan was the founder and creator of the group. Black Talon and Darckk Trilam's New Rome have fought for much of their history. The Creation (Feburary 2006) - Created as a special operations group for WDM. It eventually took over the group due to its popularity. The Black Talon was the first group to ever hold regular, organised classes within TSL. Talon grew in popularity and eventually was able to buy land in the sim of Boscombe when it had first been relesed. Midnight Shirakawa purchased the land. The Third War (March 2006) - The Third war was with a group known as Chaos run by Darkhaven Woyseck. It was a short war that lasted around two to three weeks. It was believed to be caused by the possesion of amplified grenades which contained scripts capable of orbiting everyone within a ninety metre range, packed into an automatic weapon. The Outcome of the war is debated. Civil War (April 2006) - Talons growth required more than one commander, so Midnight Shirakawa and Richard Diller were appointed commanding positions. This eventually lead to inside disagreements and fighting began within Talon. Which eventually lead to talon seperating, the fragment of Talon ran by Martial Logan was the surviving fragment. - Battle of Warwick Lake occured here, inwhich Midnight Shirakawa and Martial Logan rushed the Talon base on Jetskis, eventually entering and capturing the base. Swansea Revelations (May 2006) - Talon moved its operations to Swansea and began construction on the "Talon Skyhook" which was a base that filled approximately 11,512 square metres of Land. The base set the standard for all bases of the military genre and held room for VR training areas, libraries, barracks, rentable areas (for income) and a sizeable hangar. - Talon had to close down unfortunately as our Tier holder had to pull out of SL. Causing the lindens to take 11,512sqm of land. The Total War (June-September 2006) - Talon moved to Rowling where it constructed the 'Endymion Station', which gave rise to the Floating Bases now common. At the same time, Reggie Clifton perfected 3 Furry Plateu sights. Both Martial and Reggie where avid warfighters. Richard Diller was a distinct anti-fur, loving realism and thus against Furry avs. Reggie took this in an almost racist way, thinking all Talons thought this. Furry militia led by Reggie declared war. - Furry Militia began espionage warfare against Talon, where spys like t3hh4x Orr and Jim Bian defected after finding the truth of who caused the war, and the corruptness and plaigarism that got Reggie the furs and where he was. After these defections, Reggie sent furry milita and its supporters (Elite, NOD, Solaris) to Endymion. Thus began the 12 Hour Battle, won by Talon. Cleanup operations ensued, and NOD was crushed. - After gaining ground and forcing the surrender of the homelands and sky homes, Reggie surrendered. Reggie was subsequently suspended for his furs plaigarism, and his corruptness became common knowledge. Supporters of Reggie began an insurgency, and Reggie even breifly led them under an alias and from the newly built 'Port Fur'. Talon soon crushed the insurgency, and the Furry-Human total War was over. In total, the war encompassed 24 groups, and led to the downfall of many, and to the rise of New Rome. Final Stages. ( xx 2007) (Due to the very biased and fallacious nature of this entry, it has been edited. Please remember this wiki post is for the Black Talon, and not New Rome.) - Talon fell in early '07 due to attacks on the sims Rowling, Martin, and Gordon. The commanding officers of Talon have been banned for using sim crashing/lagging devices. Because of the fall, many Talon officers have converted to New Rome, and are still inside Rome to this day. Blue Backbite used Xan Xiao during his ban, and recently his account was returned. News of Talon's return is being rumored about, but without Martial's help, Talon is useless. ---- Since the death of talon, many people have mourned over the loss of such an ifluentual army, but many have gotton over it. Neo Fussbudget created a new Talon group, called Talon Reborn, but am ex-Talon, Dengali Mensing made him close it down, because he intended on letting Talon fall as a legend, not as a noob led minor army. Many applauded the ideas of Mensing, becuase of his helpful comforting words, many Talons were able to come into terms that Talon was gone, and that they needed to let it go = Martial was banned, along with Reggie Clifton, Blue Backbite, and laroca Mostel, because of the AuX Mk1 Sim crashing device. All members of the ban were banned within two days of each other, as they all used sim crashers in that time. With the leaders gone, Rome began cleanup ops, intending a mindfuck of the remaining Talons to the Roman side. They succeeded with many, but BM launched counter-ops in time to save a few, including Dengali Mensing and Neo Fussbudget. Rome dominates the grid, and Talon revivalists attempt to recreate Talon, but to no avail. Black Talon has recently refound fame as New Rome has fallen due to its own failures, with its ally the Spartan Empire Talon still runs, but where Rome cannot see it. Comm Error: 314- Tal234on i32s B23aack See also New Rome Spartan Empire